


Drive

by Guardian_of_Hope



Series: Souls and Owners [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-28
Updated: 2011-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_Hope/pseuds/Guardian_of_Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many drivers, but only one OWNER.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, this idea is haunting me. What Fun!

The first time He is allowed to drive, she purred.

Maybe no one really noticed, but with Him behind the wheel, she is a kitten, purring and obedient.  She did everything she could so that her Owner would become a confident driver.

When His father drove her the next time, she was hard pressed not to let something break, just on principal.

After all, she had been made for Him and no other.  She would allow others to drive her, but would only run at her best for Him.

When the Baby drove her, she was careful because He wanted her to be.

She didn’t like it when the Baby drove her, because the Baby never wanted it fast or rough, but slow and easy.  He understood about being fast and daring.  He liked to hear her engine purr as she approached her top speeds.

When His soul was torn from her, she cried as only a car can cry.

He was her Owner, had rebuilt her from the tires up.  She let the Baby drive her, and was content to be slow.  If He could not return to her, she no longer felt the burning need to throw herself over the hills in pursuit of the sun and the stars.

When He came back, she couldn’t go fast enough.


End file.
